


Блокнот

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Листая чей-нибудь дневник можно узнать много интересного, особенно того, что не касается кого-то конкретного. Это просто набор чувств. Мне в руки попал блокнот, который я не смог просо напросто отложить в сторону. Он был необычен все, начиная от корочки и заканчивая последней страничкой. В нем было много всего, но не было очень важного. Имени владельца.





	Блокнот

Листая чей-нибудь дневник можно узнать много интересного, особенно того, что не касается кого-то конкретного. Это просто набор чувств. Мне в руки попал блокнот, который я не смог просо напросто отложить в сторону. Он был необычен все, начиная от корочки и заканчивая последней страничкой. В нем было много всего, но не было очень важного. Имени владельца.

Нда.. придется читать его. Неприятно, конечно, копошиться в чужих мыслях, но очень интересно. Тем более... Это же для того чтобы узнать чей он! Если я не узнаю, то блокнот никогда не вернется к владельцу, ведь не думаю, что кто-то сознается, что умудрился потерять подобную вещь в школе. Да и оставлять у кого-либо в «столе находок» у этого сборища гиен, не вариант. Уж лучше самому прочитать — я-то точно знаю, что никому не растреплю его содержимого.

Ладно, начнем. Первая страничка...

О, да здесь сбор девизов.

«Нельзя себя не любить»

Точно. Как же ты прав, человек написавший это... Хотя почерк очень незнакомый, но может дальше узнаю хотя бы по образу мысли ведь оставили во время урока нашего класса. 

«Ты не можешь подвести человека тебе доверившегося»

А? Интересно, кто это у нас в классе такой — не подводящий то других? Синомура разве что...тот точно не подведет, даже если от этого ничего не зависит. Ни в каких мелочах, насколько я помню. Я чуть морщусь, ведь неприятно если это не его, а я пойду отдавать такую важную вещь. 

«Если ты проиграл себе, то ты проиграл всем»

Нет, не Синомура. Тот ни с кем не воюет. Слишком уж спокойный и добрый. Тогда кто? 

Кто может быть настолько разным, ведь не вяжется тот, кто себя не любит и напоминает себе о том, что так нельзя вместе с человеком, который никогда не должен подводить других. Слишком уж он должен быть необычным . 

«Никогда не сдавайся»

Он доводит дело до конца.... А может это она? Хотя нет, почерк слишком неаккуратный и неровный для женского, так что это очень даже не вариант.

Пустая страничка оставленная для записи других девизов. Я бы даже сказал правил. Расписания.. Имена учителей...снова расписания.. Много...Около некоторых дроби и восклицательные знаки. Имена разных людей нашей группы. Их можно исключить — человек, который недолюбливает себя не станет писать свое имя на страничках дневника-блокнота. Бессмысленно это будет для него. 

Переписка с кем-то. Ничего особенного. Вообще. Перелистываю страничку и первым что я вижу это много слов мелкого почерка, словно человек втискивал что-то на страничку, потому как первое слово на второй страничке подчеркнуто так же как и на первой. Словно это темы, основные мысли, которые помогут ориентироваться в том, что написано. Все совсем необычно. Нет ни дат, ни каких-то других выделенных мыслей, словно это и не дневник вовсе, а так, наброски мыслей. Их отрывки, суждения. 

Черт, как же можно писать настолько неразборчиво?! С трудом продираюсь сквозь толщу знаков наложенных в спешке, словно... словно набросок художника, который видит незабываемую и неповторимую сцену, основу которой нужно схватить в один момент, быстро и четко, так, чтобы потом, на этом построить что-то более грациозное, нежели набор штрихов и линий.

Первым словом, к моему удивлению, оказалось слово «улыбка». Оно было самым понятным из всего текста. И самым ярким из-за того, что было понятным. Ладно, что же он пишет?

«Улыбка. Яркая, смелая, открытая улыбка. Горящая на губах, сжигающая ненастья, словно солнце освещающая путь во тьме, и позволяющая закрыть глаза, чтобы с новыми силами бороться с любыми неудачами. 

Эта улыбка ещё не раз откроет самые жестокие, грозные, сильные и самые опасные сердца. Люди будут бояться этой улыбки сильнее, чем когда-то давно они боялись огня. Она будет их делать беззащитными, беспомощными, но от этого не слабыми...правда это они не сразу поймут, ведь перед этой улыбкой будут все равны.

И никто не увидит глаз подарившего эту улыбку. 

Может оно и к счастью...»

Страничка не кончилась, просто слова, что идут дальше и вовсе непонятны. Интересно, о чьей улыбке он так отозвался. 

О своей?

Так интересно узнать, кто же владелец этого блокнота. И кто владелец этой улыбки. 

Я прикрываю глаза.

Кто же это? Кто у нас любит улыбаться? Рику? Нет, тот скорее зубоскалит, нежели улыбается. А так желающих поулыбаться от души нет. Ведь здесь разговор идет именно о настоящей улыбке от всей души. Никакая другая не откроет перед собой столько путей. И не сделает людей беззащитными.

И сильными. 

И слабыми.

Следующая страничка боли. Там так и написано — Боль. И подчеркнуто легко-легко. Словно речь идет не о том, что заставляет чувствовать себя безумным, а о чем-то привычном, словно даже обыденном. Мазохист? Нет, мы все сами садисты и мазохисты, потому что учимся не жить, а выживать в разных коллективах. Конечно, после этого мы в любой придем, как в сказку, но мы тратим детство на то, чтобы стать взрослыми. Некоторые из нас просто напросто безумные дети. 

Жестокие дети, как и все дети мира. 

Боль — это так много воспоминаний, которые не хочется ворошить. Но моя память услужливо подсовывает самое неприятное. Годы в школе, несчастная любовь, реальная боль от ударов, шрамы на руках и сердце... Такая разная боль. 

Но нельзя думать об этом. 

Нет. 

Кто же твой хозяин? Кто же такой...беспечный и жесткий. 

Я углубляюсь в чтение. 

«Боль. Поражающая в самое сердце. 

Бороться! Бороться с этой болью. Бороться, не смотря ни на что. [неразборчиво]...Сжимая кулаки так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Выпиваясь ногтями в ладони. Вырывать каждый вздох у удушливой боли с боем. Идти сквозь резь, которая заставляет мир кружиться и падать сверху. 

Совсем легко, поверхностно, но дышать.

Это так тяжело для того, кто привык дышать полной грудью...»

О чем же ты писал? О физической боли? 

Нет. Кажется это душевная боль, которая не дает дышать наравне с физической. Как же это странно. Я его понимаю. Я не знаю, почему так, но мне это близко и понятно. 

Люди безразличны, и каждый раз, когда видишь это, понимаешь насколько больно — жить. Но все равно борешься. Идешь сквозь слабость и пустоту. Сквозь их раздражение и нетерпение. Бороться с горечью и апатией. Сражаться, как рыцарь, и ни в коем случае не проигрывать. 

И снова жить.

Кажется, кто-то идет сюда...Я стараюсь спрятать блокнот.. быстрее, ну же, захлопывайся и полезай в сумку! Черт! Блокнот выскальзывает из моих рук, и я наклоняюсь за ним. Шаги приближаются. Он тихие, очень тихие... Если бы не мой слух, я бы и не услышал их, но я вовремя нырнув под парту вижу только мужские туфли, которые проходятся между рядами. 

Печальный вздох отдается прямо в сердце, но я не могу выглянуть, иначе меня изобьют, не взирая ни на что. Шаги отдаляются, и я вижу, как человек выходит из кабинета. Быстро просматриваю блокнот.. так.. что тут..

«Чего то хочется...»

Нет, это неинтересно. Дальше.... 

«Счастье»

...ну что такое счастье я и так знаю... 

«Честность»

...Её ни у кого в нашей группе нет, поэтому сожаления не столь уж важны..

«Не проснуться»

...суицидальные мечты безумца меня тоже не интересуют...

«Время»

...что за глупо...Стоп.

Только один человек в нашей группе печется о времени. Не просто «заботиться» как о чем то важном, а именно «печется». 

Только он убегает сразу после уроков, на все вопросы говоря, что у него дела.

Он носит наушники, да такие большие, словно он объявляет нам всем войну, ведь он таким образом показывает, как сильно он не хочет нас слышать.

Он частенько улыбается, когда ходит куда-то в этих самых огромных наушниках, и зачастую присматривается к улыбающимся...

...А ещё за его надежность и честность его сделали нашим казначеем — хранителем денег, но при этом он может забывать все остальное, поэтому он не вошел в список, когда я думал о том, кто это. 

Это самый странный и не списывающийся ни в какие рамки человек нашего класса — Аза Широ, который входит в кабинет и видит меня с его блокнотом в руках. 

..А ещё он не отличается мягким характером — вдруг вспоминается мне.

— Ты читал его? — Его резкий и громкий голос не режет, нет, он разрывает тишину по невидимым швам.

«Соври» — шепчет мне инстинкт самосохранения, но я не могу сказать ему ложь, глядя в глаза. В серовато-голубые глаза, которые начинают почему-то наливаться зеленью. 

— Да... — Я тихо шепчу, понимая, что сам себе закрыл дорогу назад. — Прости, я не...

— Заткнись! — Звучный голос прикрикивает на меня. — «Не» он. 

Пауза замерзла межу нами. Она разделила время на «до» и «после». 

— Растреплешь — трахну где-нибудь ...

Он прав, ему же нужно как то сохранить секреты в тайне. 

— Согласен. — Я нагло перебиваю.

Черная бровь поднимается вверх.

— Что, и отмазываться не будешь типа «Там же ничего важного» и прочей чушью?

Зачем? Бесполезно говорить, что нет ничего в душе у человека, мысли которого ты прочитал совсем недавно.

— Почему ты себя не любишь?

Взгляд уже полностью зеленых глаз стал колючим.

— Тебя не касается!

Значит, не отрицает... Что же такое с ним?

— Аза, а ты... — Начинаю я, но тот резко разворачивается и бьет по мне словами:

— То, что ты прочел мой блокнот, ещё не дает тебе права обращаться ко мне по имени Человек. 

Именно так. Человек. Словно я сброд какой-то абсолютно недостойный. Или наоборот — настолько достойный, что...

Я подхожу к нему интуитивно.

— Нельзя себя не любить....помнишь?

— Ах ты! — Взгляд яриться, и я не могу дать ему шанс перевести тему и продолжаю цитировать его же собственные мысли, улыбаясь широко и открыто. Доверяясь в одной улыбке.

— Ты не можешь подвести человека тебе доверившегося...— Я подхожу совсем близко, и чтобы заткнуть меня в качестве защитной реакции Азу остается только одно — поцеловать меня. И он целует, сминая губы в жестоком порыве . 

«Сладко» — почему то крутиться в моей голове это слово. Невыносимо сладко. Настолько, что я обхватывая Азу на шею и цепляюсь, прижимаясь. Нежность в каждом моем жесте и он отвечает тем же. 

«Невыносимо сладко»

— Чиго, ты что, с ума сошел что ли? — Тихо спрашивает меня Азу прямо в губы, смотря голубыми глазами.

— Плевать... — Тихо смеюсь я. 

Точно. Наплевать кто и что обо мне...нет, о нас скажет. Да, я сумасшедший. С чего же началось сумасшествие? Наверное с того, что я подошел слишком близко к опасному человеку... а может раньше, когда я решился прочитать дневник.... а может быть с того, что я не понес блокнот в «стол находок»

Всякое может быть, но мне плевать. Я заставлю его выполнять собственные правила. Он не может меня подвести. 

Я доверился.

Я верю.


End file.
